Yokai Kasha
'|妖怪カシャ|Yōkai Kasha|lit. "Burning Chariot"}} is a Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Character History Kasha is a Yokai created by a corrupted Sealing Shuriken being run over by a child on roller skates onto a pair of rollar skates, and decided to wreak destructive havoc in the skating park. He kidnapped a child until Takaharu used a Substitution Jutsu to rescue the kid from Kasha's grasp. Kasha then briefly fought against AkaNinger and AoNinger, using his speed and agility to avoid as much damage he could before eventually making his escape when KiNinger tried an overhead slash after cutting him off, ducking under the Ninninger's attack. Kasha then attacked a different park, not realizing that Nagi predicted where he was until KiNinger dropkicked him in the back when Kasha was goofing off. He then challenged KiNinger in a race, goading him to accept, and ran off, only for KiNinger to follow after him by riding a Water Technique on his Ninja Ichibantou, eventually giving KiNinger enough of a slip to appear behind him and bodychecks him to the ground. He then stops a delivery truck and puts it under his control, and sent it barreling after KiNinger, even when the Ninninger tries a Substitution Jutsu prematurely. He then tied KiNinger to the runaway truck by using one of his rings to wrap around his wrists after said failed Substitution Jutsu. When the others arrived to help, Kasha blocked their path, making AoNinger, ShiroNinger, and MomoNinger attack him. When AoNinger floors Kasha, Raizo Gabi appeared but instead of aiding Kasha, the Yokai was destroyed for having a skirmish battle, sending the truck formally under his control on a runaway course. The purified Sealing Shuriken used to create him was then used by Kyuemon to create a Yo Shuriken to summon Giant Yokai Gashadokuro. Post-mortem A virtual Kasha was used by Tsumuji Igasaki for the Ninningers' midterm test. All of them managed to pass with flying colors except Takaharu, forcing him to be temporarily decommissioned until he completed the test. Video Game appearances Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! Kasha is among the Yokai which appear as enemies fought by the player-controlled Ninningers in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!!. Personality Born from roller skates, this punk-like Yokai is fond of speed and likes making mayhem. Profile *Infection object: Roller Skates *Favorite things: Speed *Favorite place: Road *Attack power: 3/5 *Mysterious trick: 2/5 *Dangerous Driving: 5/5 Arsenal ;Roller-skates :A born roller-skate, Kasha can use it in his agility. ;Multi-functional Ring :Kasha can use his rings on multiple ways, either for controlling machines or tying his enemies. Possessed machines would sport flame markings. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Kasha's suit actor is Shinsuke Kusano in Episode 3 and Kosuke Asai in Episode 6. Notes *Kasha is the first Yokai who does not grow giant. Despite this, his stats in giant size were given on the TV Asahi site. *Kasha's face resembles Ferocious Knight D from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Ironically, while he resembles a canine, other folktales stated him being equivalents to nekomata, where they originated from deceased cats. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!'' **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' See Also *Kasha, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Youkai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Kasha Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles Category:Yokai Themed Villains